


Pollinated Knight: In-laws

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune asks the parents or RWBY for their hands in marriage.Pollinated Knight (Lancaster, White Rose, Knightshade, Dragonslayer, White Rose, Ladybug, Sunshine, Checkmate, Freezerburn, Bumblebee)Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Belladonna

JRWBY sits at the table at the Belladonnas.

Ghira: *scowels at Jaune*

Kali: Why?.. don't we start with introductions?..

Weiss: I am Weiss, pleased to meet you.

Kali: I am Kali, and this is Ghira.

Ghira: *guttural groan at Jaune*

Kali: Weiss Schnee... is it?..

Weiss: No... used to be. That seems to be the one thing my father and I can agree upon.

Ghira: He did what to his own daughter?!

Kali (hand on Ghira's chest patch): Easy.

Ghira: I'm... sorry... it's just... Blake is the most precious thing I have, and she has never done anything... to... And from what I've heard, Weiss has tried to follow the same path. So, why, just why, did your father do this?

Weiss: The simple... answer... is that he cares about Lien more than he does me. He cares about his place in the upper crust. I have seen almost no class divisions here, is that correct?

Ghira: There is strife, but everyone is free to do as they wish.

Weiss: In Atlas it is not the same at all. You are what they tell you to be...

Jaune: And she's never liked to be told what to do.

Yang: Present company excluded.

Weiss: *scowls at Yang*

Yang: Easy, Snow Angel, just trying to break the Weiss.

Kali: Perhaps not the best time.

Ghira: *scowls at Jaune*

Ghira: So, she was exiled?..

Weiss: Effectively, sir.

Ghira: And Jaune here was kind enough to look after her?

Jaune: All of us, sir.

Ghira: That is... admirable... and you do wear armour. You look like you could actually protect someone.

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: Daaad.

Ghira: What? There is nothing stronger than a man in his armour.

Ghira: *claps his chest*

Ghira: I have to say I like him better than the last blond you brought here.

Jaune: Thank you, sir.

Kali: Dear...

Ghira: *dismissive handwaving*

Ghira: *gestures to Yang*

Yang: Yang Xiao Long.

Kali: Blake's partner?

Yang: You know it.

Kali: Sun told us so much about you.

Yang: Sun did?

Kali: Blake is... as she has always been...

Blake: Mooom.

Kali: I like to hear stories about my heroic daughter. So, while you are here, I would be happy to talk to anyone about it... at any time...

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Ghira: *points to Ruby*

Ghira: Which must make you Ruby Rose.

Ruby: That's me. I'm kind of the youngest... but still somehow ended up the leader. I mean...

Ruby: *mumbling*

Ghira: I figured he would be the one?..

Kali: Dear...

Yang: Oh, he is. Don't worry.

Ghira: *strokes his beard looking Jaune up and down*

Jaune: Jaune Arc, sir.

Ghira: Good posture. Good manners. Wears armour. Obviously protective of his women, but not at all controlling.

Yang: Unless we want him to be.

Blake: *ears flatten and she looks away*

Ghira: I have never seen that reaction in my daughter. She has always been as proud as... well... me...

Blake: Daaad.

Ghira: It's good to see you with someone who suits you. Reminds me of when I married Kali. He needs a beard, though...

Kali: It would look marvelous on you.

Jaune: You think so?

Ghira: Oh, I know so. Nothing is better than...

Ghira: *coughs*

Ghira: So, this is the part where you ask for my daughter's hand in marriage?

Jaune: Yes *voice cracks*

Jaune: I mean, yes sir.

Ghira: *strokes his beard*

Weiss: I must say, he is taking this far better than I expected.

Ghira: Yes, well, this one doesn't look like he couldn't to steal things the moment I look away.

Jaune: I would never!..

Ghira: *holds up his hand*

Ghira: Three conditions.

Jaune: Name them.

Ghira: One, I have to hear it from Blake. I know you don't like talking about yourself... but please... indulge me this one time?..

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: Of course I'm in love with him, why else would I bring him all the way out here?

Ghira: You did bring... that other one...

Blake: Like I said, he just followed me. He thought I was going to pick a fight with the White Fang.

Ghira: *strokes his beard*

Ghira: Two, Kali would never forgive me if I didn't do this. You must stay a week and tell her stories about Blake.

Jaune: That's a relief.

Ghira: Relief?

Jaune: I was hoping to see more of Menagerie. In the kingdoms we really don't see anything about it. And from what I've heard... there... Even if the White Fang were wrong, Blake was 100% right.

Blake: *leans into Jaune*

Blake: Not 100%. I found you guys, didn't I?

Jaune: *wraps his arm around Blake*

Blake: Jaune has never once cared that I was a Faunus, either way. He always treated me like... me... I swear Sun was only interested in me because I was a Faunus.

Ghira: *questioning scowl*

Jaune: Bullying is bullying. Good is good. Evil is evil. We can all be like this. I don't understand why the Faunus are treated the way they are, but it's clear they face a lot of adversity. Other than being a huntsman, I'm not really the one to help with this.

Kali: So, you want to see what it's like, first hand?

Jaune: That's one way to put it. In the kingdoms, we're taught the Menagerie is the Faunus' home, but that's not true. You've certainly made a home here, but the Faunus should be able to walk proudly through the kingdoms as any Human does.

Ghira: She certainly coached him well.

Ghira: *strokes his beard*

Jaune: I assure you sir, she has done no such things. She has actually told us... quite... little... about Menagerie...

Kali: Now, that is the Blake we know and love.

Blake: Mooom.

Ghira: What about the rest of you, what does Jaune think of the Faunus?

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: Sorry, but Jaune... he doesn't think anything of them.

Weiss: He sees us all as people. Not as a collective. Which is quite refreshing, coming from Atlas...

Ghira: And Menagerie. Boy?

Jaune: *looks at him nervously*

Ghira: Jaune? I can see the look in your eyes, one of the four greatest things on your mind is taking care of our daughter. Third.

Blake: Daaad.

Ghira: I get a kiss from my daughter.

Blake: *stands up, moves over, and kisses her father on the cheek*

Blake: *sits back down and snuggles up with Jaune*

Ghira: She used to do that with me.

Yang: Kiss?

Ghira: Hide behind me. It seems she has a new bulwark now. Well, I'm convinced. That said.

Ghira: *stands up*

Ghira: IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO MY DAUGHTER...

Jaune: *shivers*

Ghira: *clears his throat*

Ghira: Standard father disclaimer.

Jaune: Of course, sir.

Kali: But you have to tell us, why did you visit us first?

Jaune: *raises his eyebrows*

Weiss: I told them, of course.

Jaune: It's... actually quite simple. If I was going to protect her, I would have to understand where she came from.

Ghira: *suddenly stands up and reaches across the table*

Ghira: *pulls Jaune across the table and into a hug*

Ghira: Son.


	2. Xiao Long and Branwen

Taiyang: I'm sorry we have to do this on our lawn, we just never ever expected...

Taiyang: *gestures to JRWBY seated on the lawn*

Qrow: Let's get the party started. We both know my adorable nieces. Next we have Snow Angel.

Weiss: Hey?

Qrow: Broody.

Blake: *scowls*

Qrow: And blondie.

Jaune: Uh... hi?..

Qrow: Blondie here wants to marry all of them. They all seem to agree. I really have no idea how it's supposed to work, but it's not my life.

Taiyang: *looks over JRWBY*

Taiyang: Can I get anyone something to drink?

Yang: We're good for now, dad.

Taiyang: Are you sure?

Qrow: We can save being a good host until after we've had our little chat.

Weiss: I?.. concur.

Taiyang: *sighs*

Taiyang: To clear things up, you were Ruby and Yang's team mates?

Weiss: That we were, Mr. Xiao Long.

Taiyang: You can just call me dad.

Weiss: Perhaps after we finish here.

Taiyang: That... yeah...

Blake: It seemed like we were meant to be... Yang is exactly who I needed as a partner, Ruby is exactly who I need as a leader, Weiss and I seemed mutually opposed to resolve our own issues.

Taiyang: And how did?.. Jaune?.. get involved.

Yang: Oh, he was there from the very begining, he...

Jaune: *hides his head in his hands*

Jaune: Please, don't.

Yang: Come on, I call you it all the time, I kind of have to tell them what happened.

Jaune: *whimpers*

Yang: Turns out he wasn't so good with airships...

Jaune: *whimpers*

Yang: Which is why Ruby and I call him Vomit Boy.

Ruby: To be fair, I only did it the once, and apologized.

Yang: Ruby didn't have a good first day, either.

Weiss: We bumped into each other.

Ruby: She means that literally... and she dropped her dust... and I exploded...

Weiss: Quite literally. She has always been... exasperating... and adorable. Of course, I didn't see it at first.

Taiyang: And when did... it work?..

Weiss: If we're being honest it was during team-ups in the Emerald Forest.

Taiyang: The first day?

Weiss: Quite.

Yang: We all met up at the... *snickers* relics.

Ruby: It was RWBY and JNPR against the monsters of the Emerald Forest!

Blake: We had barely met, but... it worked?..

Weiss: It was a marvelous show by everyone... except perhaps Jaune-dear.

Yang: He was still kinda green, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Weiss: Or reason.

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Taiyang: And what do you have to say to that?

Jaune: That's fair... fair...

Taiyang: And that's your way to sell yourself here?..

Jaune: I'm selling myself? Oh, right, yes, father's permission. Well, you see, sir, when I started at Beacon I was... not the best fighter. Without my team and the girls here, there's no way I would have made it.

Qrow: And then he learned he can bring back the dead.

Jaune: I was just using my aura... to use her aura... to heal her...

Weiss: That her would be me, by the way. And I must say that Jaune-dear's combat abilities increased with startling alacrity. He went from callow youth to unstoppable force. Once he learned to use aura...

Taiyang: Learned to use aura?

Jaune: I am so going to die here...

Jaune (muttering): I am so going to die here...

Weiss: Whatever is said here must be held in the strictest confidence.

Tiayang: . . .

Qrow: Don't be like that. The girls want to marry him, so he can't be all bad. I'm starting to like the doofus. He looks like a ray of sunshine, but he can be pretty dark if he needs to...

Taiyang: Then I promise.

Jaune: Please don't?..

Ruby: Jaune... kind of... didn't exactly get into Beacon.

Jaune: To be fair, I did, but I did by lying, and I feel really bad about it.

Qrow: Considers you have an entire team after you, you can't feel that bad.

Yang: Uncle Qrow!

Qrow: What?

Weiss: You just gave him a no-win scenario.

Qrow: I did, didn't I? Sheesh. Aren't they protective of him? And I've seen him throw himself in the way of an attack to protect them.

Weiss: Did he just do that on purpose?

Ruby: I told you Uncle Qrow was pretty cool.

Qrow: You got it, kiddo.

Ruby: I'm not that little anymore.

Qrow: I know... and it still hard to accept. You're a grown woman.

Taiyang: Can we focus, and get this behind us?

Jaune: So, yeah. Lied to get into Beacon, worked my ass off to not die, and I can definitely thank the girls for that.

Blake: He's saved us just as much as we saved him.

Jaune: And then epic quest across the continents, lots of fight, saved the world. And now that we can finally take a breath?

Taiyang: You all want to marry.

Qrow: Like you have anything to complain about.

Taiyang: In my defence, I didn't marry them at the same time. I didn't marry Raven at all.

Weiss: We realize that legally this is a tricky issue.

Blake: But the commitment...

Taiyang: You do all seem to love each other. I will have to say I am not... really... convinced here... but... I will admit Jaune is not forcing the girls into anything.

Yang: If anything, it was the other way around.

Taiyang: *rolls his eyes*

Yang: Come on, I'm finally taking responsibility?

Taiyang: And I am overjoyed about that... but... you girls are certain?

Weiss: We are.

Taiyang: I will need to hear it from everyone.

Yang: Tot's in.

Ruby: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Blake: Do you know how long it took us to covince Jaune this was a good idea?

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: Yeah... I've never been the most self-confident guy... and four gorgeous, superstar amazons proposed to me... It took a bit of time for it to set in.

Taiyang: I think we're good on the dad interview. Now, can I get you anything?

Weiss: Mr. Xiao Long?

Taiyang: I thought I told you to call me dad?

Weiss: Yes, sorry, Mr... da-a-ad?..

Taiyang: You sound like you haven't?..

Weiss: I have not...

Taiyang: . . .

Taiyang: So, what's next on the plans?

Jaune: That's where it gets tricky... Her father... is not exactly happy with any part of our relationship.

Weiss: He tried to stop me from even leaving our home.

Taiyang: I've tried calling in a few favours, and I got him to agree to a face-to-face. That is all I can promise.

Jaune: And where are we?..

Qrow: Where else?, Beacon. With Goodwitch supervising. He wanted to bring in a few *scoff* *handquotes* Advisers.

Jaune: I would rather never speak to him.

Taiyang: *shocked*

Jaune: He disowned her. As far as I am concerned he has no right to say ANYTHING about Weiss' life.

Taiyang: And how does Weiss feel?

Weiss: *quietly looks away*

Taiyang: Please?

Weiss: I would rather never see any of my family, ever again. He is a monster. For what he has done to my family, for what he has done to the Faunus. Remnant would be better off without him, and I certainly will be as well.

Taiyang: . . .

Qrow: Give it up, Tai. You've never been able to say no to your girls.

Taiyang: *sighs*

Taiyang: We'll cancel the meeting.

Qrow: And now you've got four girls to dote on. And Blondie.

Jaune: Uh... thank you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my in [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189048779715/pollinated-knight-in-laws-part-ii-xiao-long) Tumblog.


	3. *REDACTED*

Blake: We've got company.

Jaune: Two airships.

Blake: Three.

Weiss: Atlasian

Jaune: Strength: Platoon. Won't be a problem unless they have huntresses.

Weiss: Atlas. Specialists.

Jaune: Atlas specialists always think they are so special. Red?, advance-left. Black?, retire. Target the engines. Yellow. White. Area of effect and then advance.

Yang: And you?

Jaune: Charging like an idiot. Goal: Passed the two advance airships. Wait for them to make the first move, but don't wait too long...

Two airships appeared in front of them to the side with one behind them. Soldiers bearing rifles started to file out of the airships without landing.

Jaune: Go!

Ruby: *turns into flower petals spiraling to the fore-left airship*

Blake: *turns black with her true self being catapulted by Weiss' glyph*

Weiss: *creates a wave of fire and then ice at the fore-right airship*

Yang: *fires barrages, cycling between those disembarking from each airship*

Jaune: *charges forward, shield up, obsorbing most of the fire from those already disembarked from the forward two airships*

Ruby: *cleaves off one of the engines in a single, swift motion*

Fore-Left Airship: *quickly spirals into the ground.

Blake: *wraps herself around the rear airship, puncturing it's engine*

Rear Airship: *slowly spirals around*

Ruby: *takes out the engine of the fore-right airship*

Fore-Right Airship: *quickly spirals down*

Jaune: *in the fray, taking out soldiers one by one*

Weiss and Yang: *charging forward to join him*

Blake: *wraps Gambol Shroud around the legs of the rearward soldiers before disappearing and rushing forward*

Jaune: *ahead of the two downed airships, holding up his shield to block the girls*

RBY: *firing to the rearward section*

Weiss: New target.

Jaune: *looks over his right shoulder*

Jaune: And there's the specialists. Let's hope it's not your sister.

Weiss: What makes you think it's?..

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: It is her.

Qrow: *lands on the new airship's engine with his scythe, causing it to spiral down*

Winter: What the hell are you trying to do?

Qrow: I'm not the one trying to kidnap my nieces.

Winter: I'm after my sister.

Qrow: Really didn't think this through, did you? You know, I might disagree with pretty much everything you and Ironwood do, but this is a seriously new low.

Winter: I'm just trying to return my sister.

Qrow: Who was emancipated after your asshole father disowned her. Know how I know?, because my nieces were neck deep in the whole thing. Yeah, might want to jump before we crash.

Qrow: *turns into a crow*

Winter: *bails out of the airship*

Jaune: *charging forward and slams her with his shield*

* * *

Winter: *opens her eyes, groaning with pain*

Weiss: He healed you enough to save your life. For the rest, I would choose your answers carefully?

Winter: Qrow?

Jaune: No, he's not the one you have to talk to, I am. So, give me a damn good reason to not send you to see the dark god, right now?

Winter (weakly): Father wanted...

Jaune: Wrong answer.

Jaune: *stomps on her*

Jaune: My armour is designed to stop Grimm. It weighs as much as you think it would.

Winter (weakly): Sister?..

Jaune: Yeah, no, eyes up here. You either commited a capital crime or an act of war, which is it?

Winter (weakly): I was simply...

Jaune: *stomps on her*

Jaune: In the shape your in right now, I doubt you'll be able to survive too many of these.

Winter: *wheezes trying to say something*

Jaune: No pleas for compassion. No excuses. No, I was just following orders. You committed a capital crime or an act of war. And then you lost. I don't even have to kill you myself, I can just leave you for the Grimm. So, tell me, and be really clear, why should I save you?

Winter: *wheezes trying to breathe*

Winter: I... surr... ender...

Jaune: *places his hands on her, channeling his aura*

* * *

Winter: *opens her eyes, finding herself bound*

Jaune: Now, we want you to tell us everything?

Winter: My men?

Jaune: We didn't do enough to kill them. You were the one dumb enough to jump from on high.

Qrow: I can probably take credit for that one.

Weiss: I will admit, Qrow is a lot more reliable than I first thought.

Qrow: Thank you. Good to see at least someone from Atlas can have an open mind.

Jaune: Let's keep this simple. Jacques Schnee ordered the kidnapping of an emancipated minor, correct?

Winter: What makes you think I'll say everything.

Jaune: One, you already have, and two that might somehow excuse yourself from your crimes.

Winter: . . .

Jaune: You really didn't think this one through, did you?

Winter: And how is Weiss doing?

Weiss: Annoyed at having father try to kidnap him, and wishing I had Jaune's determination right now.

Winter: You'd want me tied up?

Weiss: Despite being my sister, you tried to kidnap, return me to my monster of a father who would basically sell me off to slavery. Yes, yes, it would be an arranged marriage, a carefully selected marriage that would keep me from having any voice, having any say, and keep me from fleeing. You are looking at the man whom - I - fled - to. Considering you joined the Atlas military as soon as Ironwood could seduce you...

Winter: I did no such thing.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: I figured you might understand my not wanting to be around my family.

Winter: Your family needs you...

Weiss: Disowned.

Qrow: And emancipated.

Winter: We still?..

Jaune: And you send a platoon to kidnap her?!

Winter: . . .

Jaune: I want your confession. Without it, we're just going to be vulnerable to further attacks.

Winter: And if I don't say anything?

Jaune: *irate growl*

Jaune: You, yourself, committed a capital crime, and there won't be much I could do to help you.

Winter: Let... me... go?..

Jaune: If we let you go, you will just keep attacking.

Winter: I won't...

Jaune: *scoffs*

Jaune: That's the problem with specialists. You are officers. Officers have to constantly prove their value. You've been dishonoured. Your only hope for promotion is to prove yourself again. Do you think I studied Atlas Military Rules for the fun of it? No, because we've been worried about THIS EXACT THING! The others don't want to be the one who has to do this, which just leaves little old me. I've got four women who mean the world to me, and I would sacrifice pretty much everything to protect them, even my non-existent selfworth.

Winter: Prepare your scroll.

Winter: *breathes in deeply*

Winter: Our father, Jacques Schnee, sent me, Winter Schnee, to retrieve my errant younger sister, Weiss Schnee. I now realize that this order was completely illegal, as Weiss Schnee is an emancipated minor. I will accept punishment for my crimes, but throw myself on the mercy of the courts.

Jaune: Perfect. Now, if I don't send this to the Vale Government and to Atlas, what are the chances we won't be attacked in the future.

Winter: Acting like this is the first time our father has been blackmailed.

Jaune: Because I don't see any way we can keep you out of prison.

Qrow: Unless she refused to follow an illegal order.

Weiss: The upper crust in Atlas would definitely not like it, and would fight tooth and nail to keep her from getting promoted.

Jaune: Legally, it is sound. Winter, would you be able to admit to this?

Winter: Lying is not my strong suit.

Jaune: Do you want to die for the crimes of your superiors?

Winter: *breathes deep*

Winter: I won't do it for myself, but I will for Weiss.

Weiss: *rushes in to hug her sister*

Weiss: *let's go*

Weiss: mm, yes, sorry sister.

Winter: I suppose we can hug once in a while...

Jaune: *falls face first into the ground*

Blake: He really did not want to have to do that. For some reason, he's always liked you, Winter.

Winter: He what?

Yang: Probably because you remind him of his Snow Angel.

Weiss: *kneels down and pets his hair*

Weiss: *places his head in her lap*

Qrow: Just when I think I can have respect for Atlas, this happens.

Weiss: And you just happened to be passing by?

Qrow: Jacques Schnee is not someone who likes to hear the word No.

Weiss: No, he is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189059943126/pollinated-knight-in-laws-part-iii) Tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189037482409/pollinated-knight-in-laws-part-i-belladonna) Tumblog.


End file.
